


Ethereal

by kimin_tsukiyotake



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimin_tsukiyotake/pseuds/kimin_tsukiyotake
Summary: Kamusta! Here's a quick fic that popped right at the top of my head, I've been reading too much about mythology again. Seriously, I think this is one of the quickest ff I've written so I apologize for any errors. I'll definitely be editing some stuff when I get the time but for now, let's party!
Relationships: Rose Nylund & Dorothy Zbornak, Rose Nylund/Dorothy Zbornak
Kudos: 1





	Ethereal

**Author's Note:**

> Kamusta! Here's a quick fic that popped right at the top of my head, I've been reading too much about mythology again. Seriously, I think this is one of the quickest ff I've written so I apologize for any errors. I'll definitely be editing some stuff when I get the time but for now, let's party!

Since the beginning of time, Rose, the Goddess of Sun and Dawn, has been blessing the creatures of the earth with warm sunlight and help them with their days with the most beautiful transition between the night and the day. Despite Rose loving the warm and lively feeling that is deep within her nature, she felt so drawn to one of the other goddesses, Dorothy, the Goddess of the Moon and Stars. Dorothy is almost the total opposite of Rose, she preferred the night time more than the day, not only is it because she has the power over everything, but because everything is calm, quiet, and time seems to come to a halt. Unfortunately, her time with the creatures came to an end the moment she see's the other goddess' crown peeking over the horizon. She would scoff and roll her eyes as she, once more, needs to move somewhere else. Dorothy didn't know why she keeps avoiding the other goddess, but to her it just made sense. There's no explanation needed, she just didn't want to know. Dorothy was happy with the way things were. That was a lie, she felt like something is missing but she decides to shrug it off and continue with her work

Rose, on the other hand, felt her heart beating faster when she saw the darkness ahead of her, it always meant that someone that she desperately wants to meet is closer, so she'd run faster, but when she makes it over, no one was there. She'd feel empty but she always makes sure that the creatures feel her love with the most that she can.

One day, Dorothy was so caught up in her own world that she didn't notice the bright crown peeking over the horizon, she just kept taking one step after another. As she looked up from her scroll, she saw that the back of her head is warm and so is the ground she's walking on, the goddess looks around and everything was bright and buzzing with energy. The creatures seemed to be lively like they're ready with whatever challenges would be thrown at them. Now, Dorothy loved her time and everything about it way better but seeing the different side of the things that she usually saw, refreshed her whole being. A small smile spread across her lips as she watched the little children playing, their sweet laughter wrapping around her.

Rose was so busy helping the farmers with their crops that when she spun around, she was completely caught off-guard. Could it be? Dorothy? The goddess' eyes began to water as her chest began to ache the more she got closer "Dorothy!" She cried out, her cool blue eyes met with the other goddess' warm brown ones, filled with shock and relief. Dorothy didn't want to admit it but she had missed the goddess with her whole heart despite her avoiding the other with all her being, she had missed her warmth and the light she brings to Dorothy's life. The goddess of the moon and stars, drowned herself in work once her father and Rose's had forbidden them from ever meeting again due to their love being forbidden,

_"Goddesses are not meant to choose who they should be with, we expected too much from the both of you"_

The words echoed through Dorothy but she didn't care, she welcomed Rose with open arms and held her tightly

"Oh Dorothy, I thought I'd never see you again" Rose buried her head on the crook of the goddess' neck, where it belonged

"Neither did I, my sunshine" Dorothy kept kissing and stroking the other's head as she laughed and took deep breaths "My goodness, you're even more breathtaking than the last time I've seen you" She held Rose's cheek as she took in the goddess' beauty once more

The goddess of the sun felt her cheek heat up but she put that aside for now, she gently tangled her fingers into the curls of the ethereal beauty in front of her "I want to go with you, you can't leave me again!"

"I want to my darling, believe me, I do" The goddess held the other once again but her grip was tighter this time. She felt her heartbreaking all over again but she was beyond elated to have been with the love of her life again "but we have our own responsibilities, it is up to us to keep things in order" Rose looked at her with such heartbreak that she wanted to just break all the rules to be with her "hopefully, someday, we can be together"

Rose didn't respond to it, she knew Dorothy already knew what her reply would've been. The goddess didn't want to admit it but Dorothy was right, she always was. Rose was oblivious as to why they weren't allowed to be together but she knew that they would be someday, and dammit she'll run every day just to finally be with Dorothy without having to worry about anything "I love you, Dorothy, with all my heart"

"I love you too, my Rose" Dorothy placed a soft kiss on the goddess' lips and she felt herself become more alive, she slowly walks away as their hands begin to part "and who knows? Perhaps someday we'll meet once again" Rose nodded and smiled at the goddess brightly, a few gasps can be heard and below them, every creature was admiring and pointing at them with awe. It was as if even they were amazed by the two goddesses' romance. Rose chuckled and took in a deep breath before she muttered a quiet "Hopefully"

Dorothy began to head on her way, but now, she felt like she was revived. She was reunited with her love even if it was just for a brief moment, it meant the whole world for her. Rose, the Goddess of Sun and Dawn, held Dorothy's, the Goddess of the Moon and Stars, little finger and smiled "You still look ethereal in your natural glow, my Dorothy."

**Author's Note:**

> Did that make sense? I hope it did hehe
> 
> Have a great day and stay safe!


End file.
